


Presents

by Blessed_by_Farore



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, In a sense anyway, This is not featured in any of my other works, Though it does contain one element from one of my fics for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_Farore/pseuds/Blessed_by_Farore
Summary: Zelda had come up with the idea. Set a date and time and buy each other gifts. It would help with teambuilding, as everyone would be doing something nice for each other. It would also get them out of the castle, and give them something so to, so boredom would be less of an issue.





	Presents

"This is a horrible idea."

"I think it sounds fun!"

"This sounds like it could either end with a fight, or with a celebration. And knowing us, there is a high chance of innocent people getting caught in the cross fire."

"Oh, so this isn't a normal Hylian thing then?"

Green ran a hand down his face, wondering if he should inform his teammates that the idea was a suggestion from Zelda. It would definitely cause Blue to take back his statement, and Vio might be a little more amenable. The young, newly crowned queen had noticed the tension going on between the group of heroes. Winter in Hyrule was dreary and bleak. Even the criminals seemed less inclined to causing chaos, leaving a dry spell of nothing to do. While Vio had managed to keep himself entertained in the castle library, and Red enjoyed helping out the castle staff, the rest of the team was restive. Shadow looked like he was tempted to destroy something just for fun, and Blue seemed like he'd almost join in with how bored he was.

That was when Zelda had come up with her idea. Set a date and time and buy each other gifts. It would help with teambuilding, as everyone would be doing something nice for each other. It would also get them out of the castle, and give them something so to, so boredom would be less of an issue. It would be a nice way to add a little warmth to the cold season. Green thought it was cute and had thanked his childhood friend. He should have known better. His teammates still felt the need to fight with him, especially when they were in a bad mood.

"It will be fine. I think once you start, you might find yourselves surprised at how much fun you guys could have" Green stated, "And if I'm wrong, you can split all my rupees between you."

Blue instantly looked interested, "Well, it would be wrong to disappoint our leader."

Shadow grinned like a cat ready to toy with its prey, "I'm keen. Let's see how this turns out."

"You two are so mean, this is gonna be fun!" Red countered, "Maybe you two should offer something else up for the bet?"

Vio was amused. And since Vio was actually letting his amusement show, it was clear that he was very amused by the whole situation. He was also wisely keeping quiet about the bet. Which meant that he remained out of the hot water Red had tossed Blue and Shadow into. It was moments like these were Green realized that, yes, Vio was definitely devious and probably could take over Hyrule if he really tried.

"Fine, I'll offer my rupees" Blue rolled his eyes, "That sound fair enough?"

"And I'll offer all of Red's rupees" Shadow added.

"Shadow!"

"Is there a problem with that Red?"

Green sighed, "Neither of you have to bet anything, alright? Especially not someone else's hard-earned money. Can I go over all the rules now?"

* * *

_Rule One: The presents had to be a surprise. Just to make things fun._

_Rule Two: You can't intentionally get someone something you know will upset them._

_Rule Three: No going overboard. This would be a trial, to see if they should make it a routine. No need to go crazy._

The rules Green had listed were simple and allowed plenty of room to do what one wanted. Yet Shadow found them completely unhelpful with his predicament. Ganon and Vaati weren't so big on positive reinforcement. For them, a gift was an encounter that didn't leave someone in pain. So, the idea of going out and getting someone else something for no reason was completely foreign to him. He had no idea what to do, or what to get everyone. And he didn't want to be the reason why everyone else had a horrible time. He owed them all so much, and he kind of wanted his gifts to show that.

Shadow wanted to ask the others for help. But then he thought about how humiliating it would be to admit that he can't even get gifts for people properly. It's such a common thing, being nice, and yet Shadow sucked at it. That would be a really good way to prove just how much of a hero he was. The hero who didn't know anything, except for death and destruction. Was it any wonder that most of the civilians considered him nothing more than a monster?

It was those thoughts that had led to Shadow brooding in the castle garden. The novelty of sunlight not causing pain hadn't worn off yet, so Shadow enjoyed going to the royal garden to clear his head. It was actually rather private, so Shadow didn't have to worry too much about people disrupting him. Especially when he went to the section that only the royal family (and those with their permission) could enter. It usually filled Shadow with a sense of peace, but today it seemed to fail him. Its failure didn't really help him feel better about his own.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

Shadow jumped and then smiled, "Your company is always welcome, Your Majesty."

Zelda shook her head, "You're allowed to call me by name, Shadow. Otherwise, I'm going to have to come up with an embarrassing nickname for you."

"I'd cherish it anyway, since it came from you" Shadow teased.

"Trying flattery, huh? Shouldn't you be saving that for Vio?" Zelda laughed a little before her expression softened, "So what's going on? You seem a little out of it?"

"It's nothing" Shadow replied, feeling his gut twist at his thoughts.

Zelda gave him a skeptical look, "So I suppose you're just here for the view?"

Shadow bristled about at that. It wasn't like it was a completely ridiculous concept. The snow and frost made everything almost sparkle in the sunlight, creating a stunning sight to behold. The royal gardens beauty was only enhanced by it. However, it was clear the queen wasn't buying it. Shadow wondered if that was because of her clairvoyance, or if it was just because he looked at bad as he felt.

"Green's got us doing this whole thing where we get each other gifts and I have no idea what to do" Shadow answered.

Shadow had braced for teasing, or for anything relating to that fact that he wasn't normal. Instead, he was surprised at the reaction that did pull from the princess.

"I hate when that happens. Honestly, Link was terrible to get birthday presents for – at least with there being four of them, I have a slight chance of pleasing at least one of them" Zelda sighed.

Wait.

"What?"

Zelda chuckled to herself, "Don't worry too much about it. The only one out of those four who is always open about what they want is Red. The others, you'd have to really think about. But I'm than happy to give you a hand, if you'd like."

Shadow didn't say anything at first, feeling a little less monstrous, and a little more silly. The young queen had always been great at putting things into perspective. She had been the one who had helped shatter the belief that he didn't have a choice on whether he was a hero or just a twisted phantom of one. He should have gone to her first, instead of stewed in his own thoughts. Especially since, when she put it like that, it made it obvious that he wasn't bad at buying gifts. The Links just weren't the most open individuals. Which really shouldn't have made him feel better, but it he found comfort in it anyway.

"I suppose you could help a little" He replied.

"Great" Zelda beamed, "I think we should start with Vio. He isn't exactly a difficult one to figure out the interest of, it's just that finding a book he hasn't read would be almost impossible. So, we're going to have to think outside of the box."

Shadow paused for a second, "Actually, I just got a great idea for Vio. Though it'll be a bit time consuming."

"Care to tell me?" Zelda

"Sorry, Zelda, it's a surprise" Shadow countered, "But I definitely think will be worth the effort to get it."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Green had announced his plan, and those days had been anything but dull for the Links. Shadow kept disappearing to locations no else knew, only returning for meals. Red had been in a good mood, running all over the castle. Green also seemed to be on the move, as he was at a different store in castle town every day. Blue had started spending a lot more time in his room, probably to keep his gifts out of everyone else's sight. Vio had similar ideas, especially since his gift ideas where a little more hands-on than what the others might have expected.

That was also the reason why Vio had to head out. Not all of his ideas for gifts could be accomplished in the confines of his room. Which was unfortunate, as it meant there was a higher chance someone could see what he was getting them. However, it also meant that no one would have a good idea of what they were getting him if they didn't see it – they might just assume that all he did was buy something for everyone. So, it was worth the risk in the end. All Vio had to do was not draw attention to himself.

"Vio" Came a sing-song voice, "Wait for me!"

Vio let himself give an amused smile, "You seem in a good mood today, Red."

"Aren't I always?" he teased, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Fair enough. Today, you seem in an especially good mood. Care to enlighten me why?" Vio asked.

Red grinned with a skip in his step, "I've worked out the perfect gifts for you and Shadow. There's no way anyone can you guys something better."

"If you're that confident, it must be true" Though Vio couldn't figure out what Red could have gotten that would be worthy of this reaction.

"Yep. It's lucky for you all that we didn't bet on who'd give out the best presents. Because I would have won" Red cheered, "I'm taking a break today, though. I'm stuck on ideas for Blue, so I figured I'd take a day to step back from it. That way I can approach it with a clear mind tomorrow."

"A wise strategy."

Red nodded, "Do you want to come with me? You don't have to, if you're busy. But it could be fun."

Vio should have disagreed. After all, it was Red's gift he was planning to retrieve. But really thinking on it, Vio knew that he was well ahead of schedule anyway (especially since he had been staying up late in his ambition to get everything done). Not to mention he had plenty of time to spare even if he wasn't – Green had given them more than enough warning time. So, there wasn't any harm that could come out of hanging out with Red a little bit. Besides, the whole point of the exercise was to bring them closer together.

"I suppose I could spare a day or two" Vio answered, "So, what's the plan?"

Red's grin only grew, "The snow has built up a lot. And, with all this snow everywhere, it would be a shame if it went to waste."

"My own studies with magic have gone well. Enough where I can control my own powers more effectively. Should we send for someone to get Blue and Green?" Vio asked, already knowing where this was going.

"After we build a snow fort! And a snowman army! We can't let them see the surprise attack" Red could truly be devious sometimes.

It took a little while to build their army. Red wanted an intimidating number of snowmen, to make it difficult for Green and Blue. Their snow fort was fortified with a thick layer of ice, thanks to Red's ice rod, making it a lot more difficult to tear down. Vio prepared his little surprise for Green and Blue, while Red decided to work on the snowball stockpile. Thinks only improved when Shadow came by and saw what they were up to. He immediately wanted to join in, and Red commanded him into uses his powers to rain snowballs from above when the two heroes entered the garden.

Once they were ready, they sent a member of the castle staff to retrieve Green and Blue. Something about a slight problem. That they really needed help.

The phrasing worked better than expected as Green and Blue ran outside and directly into the line of fire. Shadow managed to dump a whole lot of snow directly onto their heads before they realized what was going on and joined in with startled yelps and playful taunts. A couple of knights stopped and watched in amusement as the group of heroes battled it out in the snow. Red and Shadow made sure to keep Green and Blue focused on them as much as possible, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Green and Blue huddled together, trying to watch each other's backs.

"Now Vio! The secret weapon!" Red called.

The secret weapon was a sturdy tree Vio had grown with magic, pulled backward and loaded with three giant snowballs. Or, in more simple terms, a makeshift magic catapult. Green and Blue couldn't see it with the snow fort in the way, so they didn't have a clue. That is, until Vio launched it into the air, and Green and Blue wore the expressions of two idiots who were about to meet their makers.

Shadow had never laughed so loud in his life as he floated down beside Vio. Red also was unable to continue his barrage of snowballs, caught in his own fit of laughter. Vio had more decency, at least hiding his amusement as Green and Blue struggled with getting themselves out from under all the snow that was just dropped on them. Blue tried to look angry. Green tried to look disappointed. But they looked more determined than anything. It was quite clear they were definitely planning to get some revenge, secret weapon or not.

"Feeling a little chilly there, you two?" Vio called.

Blue laughed, "Oh, keep that smug look, Vio. 'Cause you're gonna regret that."

"You can try it, Blue!" Shadow said with the toss of a snowball.

It missed it's intended target, hitting Green instead.

"Oh, you're all really asking for it" Green grinned.

Another snowball hit Green in the face, followed by Red's laugh "Less talking, more snowballs!"

They truly must have been an amusing sight for any onlookers who happened to pass by. Their fight lasted a long time, only stopping when the snow started to seep into their clothes and make a bit cold. And even then, it was accompanied by promises to try it again, and vows of victory. Followed by hot chocolate and warm cookies.

It seemed like a day well spent to Vio.

* * *

Blue wasn't usually one to hide away in his room. It just wasn't his style, really. But with the gift-thing Green had started, Blue had already worked out what to do. And he needed to stay in his room to ensure no one could see what was going on. It meant that there was a bit of a mess, and he'd have to clean it up. But he knew it would be worth it when he was finally finished with his projects. There would be no way anyone would have guessed what he had come up with for their gifts.

Red had been, by far, the easiest one to come up with. And in the middle of making his gift, Blue had gotten inspiration for Green and Vio's. Vio's was a more practical one, but something that he'd appreciate and admire. Green's was also pretty practical, though it also had a design flair that the leader would certainly appreciate. Simple and easy. They had all been quick to come up with. The real struggle had been the newest member of their team. Shadow Link.

It wasn't that Blue hadn't spent enough time to get to know Shadow. He wasn't ignoring him, he did pay attention. Yet, the only thing that could really come to mind on what Shadow liked was Vio. And since Shadow already had a Vio, it wasn't like he could get Shadow a second one. Really thinking about it though, it seemed like Shadow didn't really like things. He liked listening to Vio read or playing pranks with Red or talking with Zelda. And while it was heartwarming that Shadow wasn't completely selfish and materialistic, a little bit of desire for objects and things would have helped.

But when he really thought about it, Blue realized Shadow might not even know what he wanted.

When Shadow had first come back, he seemed surprised by many things Blue thought had been strange. He was amazed at how comfortable a mattress was compared to the floor, stating he finally realized why people liked sleeping so much. He was astonished at how different meat tasted when it was cooked, or when you added two different foods together. Being paid for what he did also seemed like a shock for him, he never knew what to do with the rupees, just hoarded it like a dragon. Everything that Shadow owned was either things that had been given to him or were practical things that he needed.

It was like Shadow didn't realize he was allowed to have things just because he liked them.

So that was where the inspiration for Shadow's gift had come from. Blue wasn't going to worry too much about how much use Shadow could get out of it. Because his gifts were going to be useless. They were just going to sit on a self and look pretty. They'd have no other purpose. Other than making his room a little less empty and bare.

He hoped that Shadow ended up liking it in the end.

* * *

Red had been the first one to wake up that morning. He was just too excited, he could hardly contain himself. With all the gifts in the common area, it was too much to handle. But he managed not to wake anyone up before they were ready. He tiptoed past Vio and Shadow (who had started sleeping on the couch, to avoid accidently peeking at each other's gifts) and into the nearby kitchen. Everyone could use a tasty, and warm, breakfast on a day like this. After all, it was a special occasion and it would help put everyone in a good mood.

Much to Red's surprise, Shadow was the second one awake. The scent of Red's hot chocolate being too irresistible to ignore, even in his sleep. Red gave Shadow his mug, and quickly made himself another one. Everything was just too warm and cozy for him to truly be bothered by what was going on around him.

Though the plan to nicely let everyone wake up on their own went out the window when Shadow decided to wake up Vio. Red tried to let them have privacy, but he still couldn't help but overhear how soft Shadow spoke to his boyfriend, gently placing kisses on his forehead to encourage him to wake up. However, it was the laughter that followed a threat of being tickled that had roused Vio back into consciousness. Or it could have been the loud thud, from when the two had fallen off the couch in their fit of laughter. Either theory would be correct.

"Do you want a hot chocolate, Vio?" Red peered out of the kitchen briefly, catching Shadow helping Vio up from the floor.

"Why not. It certainly is the correct weather for it" Vio replied.

Shadow looked a little sheepish, "I wouldn't mind seconds…"

"Alrighty, I'll make plenty, just in case Blue and Green want some too" Red answered with a twirl back into the kitchen.

Red hummed a little tune to himself as he dished up breakfast. He decided on an array of food to choose from. Such as pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. The young hero had to ignore his stomach, which grumbled at all the delicious scents he was being assaulted with. Definitely a great way to start the day, though. Only made better when Blue decided to help him with serving out breakfast to the room of hungry heroes. Of course, the peace was disturbed by the fact that Red and Blue walked in on Shadow and Vio sharing a gentle kiss. Something that Blue wasn't exactly fond over.

"Oh, come on, can't you two wait until after we've eaten to start that?" Blue groaned.

Shadow sent him a fierce glare while Vio raised an eyebrow, "Oh, sorry Blue. Were we disturbing you?"

"Only a little" Blue retorted.

"Well, just tell us if this makes you uncomfortable" and with that, Vio shifted his hands in Shadow's hair and kissed him.

Shadow's response was instantaneous. Relaxing his posture, he placed one hand over Vio's and used the other hand to flip of Blue. Blue grumbled while rolling his eyes, as Red and Green both burst into a fit of laughter. Green tried to hold back to reprimand the two, but he couldn't help himself. Red didn't even try.

Blue huffed, "You all suck."

"Aw, come on Blue. Lighten up" Red countered, "After all, we get to eat yummy food and open up each other's presents!"

Green smiled and clapped his hands for attention, "That's a good idea. How about we sit in a circle? That way we can look at all the gifts we each got."

"Alright."

"Yay!"

"Sounds like a plan."

"It's better than nothing."

The food was set down in the center, as everyone picked at what they wanted. Red was enjoying a nice stack of pancakes, when Blue decided to start by giving him his present. It was a box full of wooden cooking utensils, all hand-carved with beautiful designs featured in them. They looked amazing, and would definitely be useful, since his lasts one got ruined on a previous mission.

"These are amazing Blue! They must have taken forever to have made!" Red stated.

Blue shrugged, "It was nothing, I just figured it would make up for the octorock incident."

"Aww, Blue" Red teased, "Why don't you open up my present now!"

He received a nod as his answer, and he passed Blue his gift. Blue looked at the present curiously, before he carefully unwrapped it – probably to decrease the amount of mess he'd have to clean up afterwards. Opening the box revealed a warm knit scarf (it was the only thing Red could really knit confidently), accompanied by a little horse plushie. Red wouldn't say the reason why out loud, but he knew that Blue had a soft spot for animals. He also knew that he tended to spoil Epona.

"Very cute, Red" Blue answered as he slipped on the scarf.

Red just grinned in reply.

Shadow, however, was quite visibly nervous, as he traded gifts with Vio. Surprisingly, when the opened their boxes, they were both greeted with books. Shadow had received a journal Vio had done up himself, with a couple of loose papers in it. Vio received books he could recognize, which was something he didn't think was possible. Looking closer at the dates listed on the books only added to his confusion.

"How did you get these? And in such good condition?" Vio asked, "It should be impossible."

"Vaati's personal collection, enchanted to resist damage and the cruelty of time" Shadow grinned, "Also, a couple of books on different languages – you mentioned you wanted to learn more."

Vio smiled, "Thank you. Do you recognize your present?"

"I've only gotten a chance to look at the artwork. Which is stunning, by the way" Shadow stated, "And I do kinda recognize it, though. You've painted things from our adventures."

There were a couple of paintings that reminded Shadow of their heroic deeds. The first was a scene of all of them around a campfire. Red was cooking fish, while Green and Blue play wrestled in the background. Shadow had taken a nap during that time, with his head in Vio's lap as the latter read. The second one was of them all decked out in Gerudo crafted attire, practicing a dance taught to them by the Gerudo beneath the full moon. The third was of Shadow, after he had taken a dare to jump down into a pull of water. His head was titled back, with water droplets in their after he had flicked his hair back. His expression was one of thrill and excitement. The last one was a picture of the young queen when she officially knighted Shadow, during the ceremony. He recognized the fancy formal attire he had to wear.

"They're to decorate your room, so it's not so empty and plain" Vio said before gesturing to the book, "The book is full of things I collected during our time together. Such as a shard of the dark mirror, the Dodongo scale or the Helmaroc feather."

Shadow hoped the heat rising to his cheeks wasn't him blushing, "That's… nice."

"Oh? Just nice" Damnit, Vio was teasing him.

"Maybe a little more than 'just nice'" Shadow replied.

"Vio! Shadow! It's my turn to give you guys your gifts!"

Suddenly, their moment had been shattered as an energetic blur of red landed right in front of them. Red looked so excited as he passed the two heroes two boxes of scarlet wrapping paper, each almost identical except for the names on them. They both looked at the gifts skeptically, as Red's grin only increased further as they accepted them.

Red tilted his head in a way that reminded them of a puppy, "I got you the best gifts! It's your favorite thing in the world!"

Shadow opened the box. After a stunned second, he burst into a fit of laughter so hard, he fell backwards. Vio merely gave out a snort as he pulled out his gifts.

"You're right, Red. There is nothing I love more than Shadow" he stated.

Red had gotten them both plushies of each other. Vio had a tiny Shadow, while Shadow had a tiny Vio. Shadow refused to let his little Vio go, stating that it was his favorite gift at that nothing could top it. In the boxes was also other presents – Vio had also gotten a travel size art journal, while Shadow also got a couple of gem stones that were useful for enchantments. With that out of the way, they both passed Red gifts. Shadow had gotten Red a Gerudo dreamcatcher. Meanwhile, Vio had gotten Red a hand-painted tea set. All painted red, with cute little rabbits and stars.

Red gasped, "These are amazing!"

"Glad you like it, Red" Shadow replied.

As Red left, Blue turned his attention to the pair. It felt a bit awkward, carrying a rather large present with a small present on top of it. Shadow didn't need to read the names on the boxes to work out which on went to who. Sure enough, Vio ended up with the large gift while Shadow ended up with the tiny one. Vio ended up with a bookshelf, hand carved with a forest theme. It wasn't as large as Vio's other bookshelves, but it would certainly be useful after what he had gotten. Shadow discovered that Blue had handcrafted multiple little statues for him. A little Green, Red, Blue, Vio, Shadow, Zelda and a dragon.

"I figured you'd like something kind of cute to go into your room" Blue shrugged.

"Yeah, it's great" Shadow replied hoping his voice didn't give away how touched he was, "I, uh, got you this."

Blue unwrapped Shadow's present neatly, revealing a dagger, "This is epic. It looks like it had been crafter from a fang."

"It is. Dragon fang, actually" Shadow added.

Blue looked bewildered, "What?"

"Dragons are very old, Blue. Their fangs, scales and horns can come lose every couple of hundred years. Like how a snake sheds its skin" Shadow explained, "Though after they come lose natural, they're still pretty much indestructible for a few hundred years."

"Cool" Blue answered.

Green watched in amusement as everyone exchanged their gifts. He already had gotten a couple of gifts himself. The largest of them being the chest that Blue had made for him (while stating that now there was no good reason for his weapons to be so messily kept). Red, however, seemed eager to add on to the pile of his gifts. It was cute seeing Red so excited over everything, though he seemed to be buried in gifts in his corner of the room. The first thing Green noticed in his present, with the toy cucco.

"This is… interesting" Green stated.

Red grinned, "Get it! Because you're a mother hen to us!"

"Thanks Red" Green replied before fishing out his other gift, "What's this?"

"It's an adventure pouch! They're magic and can carry up to twenty items. And since you're always worried about not being prepared, it should help with that" Red answered.

"That's actually a really good idea Red, thanks" Green replied.

Red smiled, "So, what did you get me?!"

Green grinned, "Only this little thing."

Red ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box, pulling out a pan flute. He played a short, quick tune to test it out. Then he smiled.

"This is great! Thanks Green!" Red said.

"I'm glad you had fun" Green answered, "Hopefully everyone else did."

"It looks like they all did. Maybe we should do this every year from now on. It could be fun" Red stated.

Green smiled, "Maybe… maybe."


End file.
